Selfless, Yet Selfish
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Ace and Itachi are a lot alike. They both had black hair and look sexy. They both use fire. They both have unique smiles and are amazing brothers. They both died for their brothers, in front of them, for them… And finally, they both died with a smile…, slight humor, no romance! I'm just grouping them so you know who's family to whom


**Selfless to All, Selfish to One**

 **Summary: Ace and Itachi are a lot alike. They both had black hair and look sexy. They both use fire. They both have unique smiles and are amazing brothers. They both died for their brothers, in front of them, for them… And finally, they both died with a smile…**

 **All Otaku's know that in our world(the anime world where we belong) A True Hero, Dies with a Smile. We also know that family is to be cherish because for the main characters, it doesn't always last long...**

 **It's unlikely you've read my previous story, hell it's from so long ago I don't even know the name, but basically it explained my dislike for brothers, dying for their brothers… It's really sad because, those brothers swear to protect their otouto no matter what but… what good are they to them, if they're dead?**

 **~?~?~?~**

Ace stared down from his place in the sky, over the battlefield of Marineford, a melancholy smile on his face as he was unwillingly ascended into the sky. He watched with defeated silence as his family continued to battle for a cause that was lost with his death. He watched undetached as his friend lifted his brother, who was now dead to the world, and ran with him back to the sea. Just as his friend Shanks entered the battlefield, his vision was cut off by clouds; he continued to stare down, his face blank.

"He'll never be the same again," a deep voice said, sadness hidden within.

Ace didn't look back as he continued to stare; trying to image what could possibly be going on below him. "He'll become stronger for it," he said quietly.

There were footsteps. "I thought so as well," the voice was next to him now.

Suddenly the clouds opened up, revealing a picture. The area was dark and gloomy; dead bodies everywhere, four men standing in the middle of it all in a standoff. A blonde haired and a black haired man were standing by each other while the other two were pale with death and had red and grey eyes.

 _"I will avenge my brother from you Madara! Obito!"_ the black haired boy shouted. _"Itachi's death will not be in vain!"_

"He wasn't always like that," the man next to Ace said.

Ace guessed that he was this so called 'Itachi'. "Something happen?" Ace asked needlessly.

Itachi grimaced. "It's complicated," he replied. "I killed out entire family to stop a coup against our village, but I couldn't bring myself to kill my precious, little brother."

Ace snorted. "I'm not surprised," he said; thinking of how Luffy was his entire world.

Itachi nodded. "Family meant everything to him though, and I didn't want him to know of it's sins, so I lied," he explained, "Said I killed them to test my own strength. I had to leave him, but I didn't want him to live in self-pity, so I told him to hate me. To hate me until he was strong enough to kill me."

Ace frowned, finally looking at the other man. "How'd that work out?" he asked.

Itachi stared at the picture, watching the battle that was now happening in it. "He succeeded, but then he learned of the truth… He felt a guilt I never wanted him to feel, and I broke him… I broke my baby brother…"

"He seems to have gotten stronger for it," Ace noted, watching the battle as well.

Itachi heaved a sigh. "He's stronger because he's fighting with someone; he has something to protect now," he said, then sweatdropped, "At least I hope that's the reason."

Ace chuckled in reply. "I'm sure he'd doing you proud," he replied jokingly.

Itachi frowned, and then looked at Ace. "Do you think we did enough?" he asked curiously.

Ace shrugged. "We created a new path; whether or not they take it is on them," he said. "But I know; with or without me, Luffy's gonna be pirate king."

Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke's suddenly striving to be our village's leader," he said, shaking his head in amusement.

Ace smirked cockily. "My brother will be a better leader than yours," he said haughtily. "He's already a captain of his own crew."

Itachi's eyes twitched and his head pitched the side as though he'd been stabbed. He rounded on Ace. "My brother is taking on the world's strongest shinobi and an even stronger demon," he taunted.

Ace jerked back, stabbed in the stomach. "What do you know?!" he barked in reply. "Luffy's gonna conquer the New World and everything else!"

Itachi and Ace were in each other's faces now. "Well my brother will be Hokage whether he likes it or not!" he shouted in reply.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Doesn't matter cause Sasuke's gonna be it!"

"Well I bet Luffy can be it better!"

"You're on!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That didn't really give off the feelings I was feeling but I like it so it's cool… (That and Itachi and Ace are hot, without the fire powers so it's cool).**

 **This was supposed to be more emotional! Wah! I wanted people to cry and feel depressed when they read this but I couldn't come up with an ending! TT_TT So not cool…**

 **And of course I also know that Itachi and Ace aren't the only family members who went above and beyond for their family; they just happened to be the ones I came up with on such short notice. For some reason I keep thinking of Sesshomaru but he hates Inuyasha so that useless… Ooh-! There's Edward and Alphonse! See! I know more than two!**

 **So, random side note, I just started Blue Exorcist and Reborn!, which look pretty interesting so far. Maybe if you know if you can recommend some fanfics for me? I like yaoi and het but stray from OCs, so you know. I'm pretty much cool with everything but OCs, unless their epic and don't take shit from nobody.**

 **Til next time~**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
